


Lethal Infatuation

by SeraphinaVictus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphinaVictus/pseuds/SeraphinaVictus
Summary: Romilda is introduced to a long time family secret that would ensure she could have anyone she wanted. What is the price to pay for love?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written from prompt #103: "Everyone is searching for their missing half in this world; my other half is already inside me".
> 
> Many thanks to my wonderful friend ramenchick for the beta.

Romilda Vane sat on the cold stone floor, looking through a crack in the wall to gaze upon the beautiful forest that lay beyond the cold prison in which she had been kept. She didn’t know how long she’d been in there. Everyday was the same.

She knew that what she had done was wrong, but at the time she couldn’t resist the temptation. It was an old family secret. Romilda didn’t mean to hurt anybody; she was just doing what her mother told her to do.

Her tale of misery began the summer of her fourth year. Her mother had sat her down and told her about her family history and about how generations before a witch in the family had concocted a powerful love potion in order to attain a suitor that she wanted. This potion was used by all of the witches in the family to get the partner that they wanted. Her mother told her that it was time that she continued the family legacy and use the potion.

Romilda had an idea on who she wanted to use this potion on. It was obvious just by looking around her room at all of the magazine and newspaper clippings that were magically tacked on her wall or framed on her bedside table of Harry Potter.

The rest of the summer was spent brewing the potion with her mother assisting her.

Before leaving the house to go back to school, her mother handed her a pouch with the potion inside. “Be careful that this doesn’t get into the wrong hands and choose someone that no one would suspect first for practice.”

She verbally agreed, but she wasn’t going to go through with it. She didn’t need to practice, she was confident in her brewing skills and the love that she had for Harry Potter.

-

Catching the Chosen One alone wasn’t easy. He was always with his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

When Romilda came back from detention, she found Harry staring at the fire. He was lost in thought, giving no indication that he had heard her come in.

Luck was on her side and she was able to catch Harry in the Common Room late at night. Alone.

She didn’t want to waste this chance. She sat down on the sofa close to where he was sitting and took out her textbook from her bag. She made sure that the pocket with the potion-laced sweets was open and ready for her.

She looked up, Harry was looking at her, but once he realized that she was looking at him, he turned his gaze back to the fire.

She opened the book and stared at the page, moving her eyes to make it look like she was reading. She was so nervous. Here he was, sitting not even a foot away from her.

_I should say something, before he gets up and leaves. Who knows when I’ll have another chance?_

She cleared her throat and turned the page. “Potter, I was wondering if you could help me out with something?”

Harry tensed up and turned to her nervously. “Um…sure. What can I help you with?”

“Well,” she looks down and bites her bottom lip, “I was wondering if you could tell me if your friend Weasley is seeing anybody?”

Harry’s eyes widen in surprise and the tension in his body lessens. “Ron?”

“Yes, him”, she tucks a lock of curly dark hair behind her ear and smiles bashfully. “I’ve been crushing on him for sometime, but I’ve just been too shy to tell him how I feel. Since it’s been so long, I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t too late and that he’s seeing somebody.”

Harry laughed and shook his head.

“What’s so funny?”

“I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you. It’s just that, Hermione had me under the impression that you had a thing for me.”

_That little bitch_. She let out a short laugh and gave Harry an encouraging smile.

“I’m sorry if I gave off that impression, but I’m only interested in your friend.”

“Well, Ron isn’t seeing anybody that I know of. You should talk to him.”

She couldn’t help but smile widely at this. All was going according to plan and Harry didn’t suspect a thing. _Now to tie this conversation up and give him the potion._

“I’m so glad to hear that I’m not too late. Thank you so much, Potter.” She put her book in her bag, making sure that the pocket with the sweets was still open.

“Umm, Potter, I have one more question to ask you.” She took out the plastic container with the sweets and opened it up. “Would it be too much to ask if maybe you could try this brownie that I made? I wanted to make something sweet to give to Ron, since I know how much he loves them, but wanted to make sure it was actually good enough to give to him.”

Harry hesitated, but then nodded and took a piece of the brownie and took a bite. Romilda could not help the wide predatory smile that graced her face as she watched Harry eat the sweet.

Harry coughed, bringing his hand up to his throat. His watering eyes looked up to where she sat, but then they shut quickly. He groaned and pressed his hands against his face.

She gave an uncertain smile and got up from the sofa, making her way to sit down next to him. The book didn’t mention this happening and prayed to Merlin that she didn’t botch the potion and just killed her future husband. “Are you okay Harry?” She placed a tentative hand on his back.

After a good minute had passed, Harry’s hands fell from his face and he sat up, turning to face her.

She prayed to whoever was listening that the potion worked. Worst-case scenario if the potion didn’t work, he’d hate her forever. The thought made her want to cry.

“Romilda?” her name was said so tenderly that she thought it was all in her imagination. She felt a hand underneath her chin turn her face towards Harry’s. She gasped when she saw the look of complete love and adoration on his face, directed at her.

She was beyond ecstatic and hugged him, which he returned. _It worked! Look out girls, there’s a new bad witch in town._

-

The next morning, Romilda made her way out of the dorms, rucksack over one shoulder. Her stomach was in knots as her friends talked about the homework due for today’s Transfiguration’s class. Was what happened yesterday a dream or did it actually happen?

As they made their way to the Common Room, she spotted Harry, Weasley and Granger on their way out of the portrait hole.

“Harry!” she called, straightening herself up while not caring about the audience she had gained by her outburst. Harry and his friends turned around to look at her. He grinned and waved at her to come over.

She smiled and ran over to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist, “Ron, Hermione, this is Romilda Vane, my girlfriend.”

The Common Room went silent as everyone stared at them.

She tried hard to fight the smirk that threatened to appear.

-

It didn’t take long before the entire school found out about them.

Romilda loved the attention that she was receiving. The jealousy that radiated from her friends was sweet poetry to her heart. They never believed that she would catch him. Well, she showed them.

There was nothing that could take away this happiness from her, except for Weasley and Granger. She was grateful that her ancestor’s love potion was subtle and the only change it made were the feelings that the victim would have for her. Weasley was happy for the both of them, but Granger was going to be a piece of work to deal with.

-

The girl kept giving her weird looks every time they were in the same room together. She didn’t let her unease show for fear of having her find out her secret.

It wasn’t until 2 days later did Granger confront her in the hallways. It was Saturday and Romilda had been walking with her friends, talking about her relationship with Harry Potter.

“Vane, a word please?”

She looked to her friends and gave them a smile and wave. “I’ll meet you guys for dinner.”

She followed Granger to an unused classroom and took a seat at one of the dusty tables.

“I don’t know what exactly you did to Harry, but I want you to stop.”

Romilda tensed up. _How did she find out so quickly? Wait, she said that she didn’t know. Just play it cool and don’t give anything away._ She crossed her arms across her chest, “I have no idea what you’re talking about?”

“You know bloody well what I’m talking about,” she hissed. “You put Harry under some kind of spell or potion.”

“Why would you say such a thing? I love Harry and he loves me.”

Granger scoffed. “Love? He doesn’t love you. He doesn’t even know you.”

“Well, it’s not like you lot are together 24/7. How would you know if he knew me or not? He doesn’t have to tell you every single thing.”

“Just stay away from him.”

“I don’t have to listen to you. Neither does he. Get over yourself Granger, I’m here to stay.”

Granger walked out of the room.

Romilda felt shaken, she knew that Granger was smart, but she didn’t think that she’d be suspected so quickly.

Once she’d collected herself, she left the room and made her way to the Common Room, where she bumped into Harry. “There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you.” He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to give her a kiss on the forehead.

Romilda melted against his side. This is where she belonged.

-

Harry was everything Romilda had dreamed of. He was sweet, courteous, a bit awkward, but she found that to be so cute.

Everything began so innocently. They would do their homework together in the library, take walks on the school grounds, she’d watch his Quidditch practices and cheer him on at his games.

Over time the sweet, gentle kisses became much more erotic and wild. She always wanted to go further, but he would push her away before it did. She was confused as to why he was acting like this and wondered if the love potion was slowly wearing off.

Her fears were laid to rest when she confronted them one day about why they haven’t had sex yet. She was surprised to find out that he was a virgin and didn’t want to embarrass himself by doing something wrong.

She wanted to laugh gleefully. Not only was she dating Harry Potter, the Chosen One, but now she was also going to be his first time. Merlin, the future is looking bright for her.

Romilda assured him that it was all right and that she could teach him all she knows. She had him promise to meet her in the Room of Requirement on Friday night of that week.

They kissed goodbye and parted ways, each going to their dorms.

She lay in bed, mind racing with all of the beautiful things they were going to do together.

-

Friday came fast, but not fast enough for Romilda. The anticipation of what was going to happen that night had her blushing and brimming with excitement.

Once they got to the Room of Requirement, she made sure that the door was tightly sealed before she turned around to take in what the room created for them. It looked a lot like the Common Room. There was a roaring fire, a large red sofa in front of it. The floor reminded her of the stone tiles in the Common Room, but there was a large plush rug on the floor in between the sofa and the fire.

Harry was already sitting on the sofa. Romilda wiped her sweaty palms against her skirt and made her way over to sit next to him.

She wanted to start slow before going in for the prize. “Harry?” he turned to face her and was met by enthusiastic lips meeting his own. They sat there snogging, the sound of the crackling fire being tuned out by the wet sound of their lips meeting and tongues sliding against each other.

As they continued kissing, her hand slid up his thigh to palm his half hard cock.

Romilda’s nipples hardened as they met the cold breeze. As she slid off her skirt and underwear she could feel herself becoming wet with anticipation.

Once she finished ridding herself of her clothing she looked up at Harry, who stood there stripped of his clothing keeping only his socks on.

She closed the distance between them to initiate a heated kiss. Her fingers roamed his chest, palms grazing his pebbled nipples and slowly trailed down his sides to grasp the globes of his buttocks.

Harry’s arms wrapped around her waist and drew her closer. She could feel his cock against her stomach, awakening with interest.

She broke away from the kiss and gave him a wicked smiled. Her right hand moved to stroke his member. He moaned, breath coming out heavily as she pumped him to a full erection. Once she was satisfied, she let him go, much to his dismay and walked over to the couch and laid herself down.

“Come here, Harry” she smiled and beckoned him over with her finger, “I don’t bite.”

Harry awkwardly made his way over to where she laid and sat down at the end of the couch. His hands were clasped in between his legs tightly and he was blushing a brilliant red color.

“Look at me.”

Harry turns to look at her. She smirks and slides a hand down her stomach, past the neatly trimmed pubic hair to her pussy’s wet lips. Her middle finger slid in between the folds to gently caress clitoris.

She let out a contented sigh and opened her legs a little bit wider so that he could see. His eyes stayed glued to her finger as it slid in and out of her cunt. Her head rolled to the side as she moved her finger faster.

She stopped once she felt another finger enter her. She propped herself up and saw that Harry had moved closer and was tentatively sliding his pointer finger inside of her.

Romilda’s legs clamped together, trapping his hand in between them. He looked up. “Don’t stop,” she breathed out.

He returned his attention to her snatch and continued sliding his finger inside her. He added another finger, much to her delight.

Romilda stared at Harry’s angry cock. She wanted him inside her.

She had him lay beneath her and mounted him, her pussy slowly eating his hard rod inch-by-inch.

She couldn’t believe this was happening. Here she was, riding the Chosen One’s dick. This was something that the girls in her dormitory would only be able to dream of. The other girls could keep looking for their soul mates, Romilda has found her prince charming and he was six inches deep inside of her.

Her hips picked up the pace, causing Harry to moan loudly. She leaned forward to capture his hot lips in a bruising kiss.

They went at it for a little longer before she orgasmed. Harry cried out, his fingers digging into her hips as he came inside her.

She smiled as she felt his cock wilt inside of her.

_He’s all mine now._ She stretched herself on top of him, languishing in the afterglow. Beneath her, Harry’s body trembled.

“Are you cold Harry? Don’t worry, I’ll warm you up.” She burrowed further into his warmth. His only response was a shuddered sob as she kissed his cheek.

Boys are so emotional.

-

After their first time, Harry became withdrawn. He spent a lot his time looking off into space or staring into the fire in the Common Room. Whenever she would try to touch him, he would avoid her.

Romilda had enough of Harry’s behavior. What was the matter with him? He was supposed to be adoring her. She could hear the whispers of her classmates, “Looks like there’s trouble in paradise” “I told you it wasn’t going to last long.”

_This could be a sign that the potion was wearing off._ She couldn’t have that happen.

She caught Harry with Granger. She was holding Harry’s hand, leaning into him, and whispering something that she couldn’t make out. _Who the hell did she think she was to come in and touch her man?_

As she stalked her way over to them she could hear Granger’s worried voice “Harry, please, talk to me. What is she doing to you?”

Romilda slapped Granger’s hand away as it reached up to touch Harry’s forehead. “Harry, I’m so sorry that I was late,” she took out a heart-shaped box from her pocket. “I made you something my love,” she wrapped her arms around Harry’s shoulders and gave him a peck on the cheek.

She didn’t once stop looking at Granger, watching her reactions. “ _Hermione_ , why are you still here? Don’t you have somewhere better to be?”

Granger huffed and stormed out of the Common Room.

“Harry, don’t you want a taste of the sweets I got for you?” She opened the box without waiting for a response. She took one of the chocolates out of the box and rubbed it against Harry’s bottom lip. She pressed the candy against the opening of his mouth.

“Come on. Just a taste.” He slowly opened his mouth allowing the piece of candy inside.

The transformation happened quicker than the first time. In a blink of an eye he was smiling at her and opening his arms to her. She jumped in them excitedly and proceeded to kiss his inviting lips.

He couldn’t take his hands off of her and she wasn’t complaining. They became even more inseparable than they were before.

-

The next day, Romilda was in the washroom primping before heading out to go to class.

Granger walked in, she looked as if she had eaten a sour lime. She stalked over to the sink, clutching the porcelain.

“Anything the matter, Hermione?”

She turned to shoot her a nasty look. “Do not call me by my name. We are not friends. I know that you have Harry under some sort of spell and I want you to end it.”

“Are you still going on about this? I told you, we love each other. We’ve confirmed it countless times throughout many nights.”

Granger’s eyes widened at this, “What?”

“You heard me. If he didn’t love me, why would we be having wild, passionate sex almost every night?”

Granger paled, looking like she was about to be sick, “Harry would never willingly have sex with you.”

“How would you know, did he tell you this? Can you read minds now?”

“Harry’s gay.”

Well, Romilda wasn’t expecting to hear that. “You’re just saying that.”

“It’s true, Harry told me over the summer.”

“That’s complete and total nonsense. The papers have shown that he’d been in countless relationships with women.”

“Don’t make me laugh! Those papers are just filled with absolute rubbish.”

A couple of giggling girls walked into the bathroom.

_Shit! Can’t have any of this coming out._ “Are you jealous, _Hermione_?”

“W-what?” Granger sputters.

The girls are standing to the side, trying to act like they’re not listening, but failing miserably.

“That’s what this is all about, isn’t it? You’re just jealous that Harry chose me and not you.”

“Don’t be-“

“He’s my boyfriend, Granger, get over it.” Romilda picked up her rucksack, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have class.”

She pushed past her. _This should keep her occupied._

_-_

Just as Romilda had wanted, rumors spread about her argument with Granger.

The girl was nowhere to be seen in the Great Hall and neither was Weasley. Her guess was that he was with her. She took this time to make nice with Harry’s other friends.

She sat next to him, draping her body against his side. “I’m so sorry about Hermione, I didn’t know.” He looked down at their joined hands.

“Oh Harry, It’s fine. This is just something that happens with us girls a lot. There’s no need to worry.”

-

As the weeks went on, Harry grew fatigued, having little interest in his own wellbeing to focus more of his attention on Romilda. She was worried about him. She knew that the potion was strong, but she didn’t want him to become sick because of it.

What if he died? All of her dreams of being the Chosen One’s wife will be thrown out the window.

She went out of her way to have him eat his food, sometimes going so far as to spoon feed him. She felt humiliated having to stoop so low as to do that, but she knew she had to do this if she wanted to keep people from asking too much questions.

Something else that was starting to become more prominent were the mood swings. With that she didn’t know if it was the potion or Harry being himself. She had bore witness to his outbursts before last year, but they weren’t as bad as this. He was going mad and Romilda didn’t know how to help him.

She thought of taking him to the Hospital Wing, but she didn’t want to take the chance of them finding out about what she’d done.

-

It was a Thursday evening when Romilda made her way through the portrait hole to find Harry and Ron playing chess in the corner. They were laughing and having a good time. Granger was reading a book on the sofa. They greeted each other with nasty looks.

Romilda walked over to them, wrapping her arm around Harry’s shoulders and kissed the side of his head. “Who’s winning?”

She could feel Harry tense up.

Ron shot Harry a worried look. “Mate, are you okay?”

Harry didn’t say anything. He just sat there showing a look of great distress, before it slid back to the normal happy Harry that Romilda was used to.

She let out a sigh of relief. The relief didn’t last long because Harry pushed her off as he stood up.

There was a shift in the air around them. The chair flew to the wall, smashing into pieces.

He pressed his hands against his face as he slowly sank to the floor, a scream ripping through his throat.

Romilda couldn’t move. She was terrified.

The outburst of magic faded quickly, leaving Harry on the floor sobbing. Romilda wanted to move, to comfort him, but she worried if he was going to explode again.

Weasley knelt down next to him, wrapping his arms around him.

“We’ll take care of him, you should go.” He got Harry into a standing position and slowly made their way over to the boy’s dormitory.

She couldn’t take it anymore. She made her way to the Owlery and quickly penned a letter to her mother to ask about the side effects showing up and hoped that she would reply as soon as possible.

-

Where is Harry Potter?

It had been a whole day since she saw last Harry. She was worried; he never stayed away from her for long…What if he’d been taken to the Hospital Wing? No, usually he bounces back after his outbursts…but she’ll have to check after class just in case.

Half an hour passed before a prefect came in to inform the Professor that she was needed in the Headmaster’s office.

She quickly got her things together and followed him out the classroom. “Is this about Harry? Is he okay?”

“I don’t know anything, I’m just the delivery boy”

Once they made their way to the Headmaster’s office, the prefect whispered the password and gestured for her to enter.

Romilda made her way up the stairs and nervously entered the office. Her stomach was doing flips. She looked around to see if Harry was there, but she was alone.

Not long after she entered, Professor Dumbeldore walked in and sat down in his respective seat, a grave expression on his face. He gestured for her to sit down in the chair in front of his desk.

“Miss Vane do you understand why you were called here today?”

Romilda gulped and shook her head. Her hands clasped together tightly. She’d never seen the headmaster look so grim before.

“It has come to my attention that Harry has been acting…differently lately.” Romilda’s face paled and her eyes widened.

“Differently?” she tried to collect herself, but the way he was looking at her could melt steel. It was as if he knew everything.

“He was taken to the Hospital Wing to be examined, where we found out that he had been administered an unknown potion months ago.”

_Oh no._ The door to the office opened, two Aurors walked in.

“Is this the girl?” one asked. Dumbeldore nodded and stood up from his chair.

“Ms. Vane, you are under arrest for the use of a dark potion and rape.” Handcuffs materialized around her wrists. She tugged at the shackles, but they wouldn’t budge.

She hung her head in defeat. Tears rolled down her cheeks. This wasn’t supposed to happen. She had been so careful.

As Romilda was escorted out of the office, she heard yelling coming from the Hospital Wing. She turned and caught a glimpse of Harry. He was hunched over in the arms of Granger, who was rubbing his back, and Weasley who had a hand on Harry’s shoulder. Ron looked up and gave her a murderous look.

“Harry!” she struggled against the Aurors as she tried to bring herself closer to the entrance.

Granger was whispering to him, but she couldn’t make out what he said. He shook his head and finally looked up. She felt as if someone struck her. Harry used to look at her with love and affection, but now all that met her was a look of pure hatred.

She stopped fighting against the Aurors as they dragged her away from the Hospital Wing.

She had it all. How could happiness end so quickly?

She knew what was awaiting her.

 


End file.
